


how to catch a heart

by lasagna (kopi_luwak)



Series: EXO dengan kearifan lokal [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, M/M, UGM!AU, rated T karena ada beberapa kata kasar
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/lasagna
Summary: hanya sekadar printilan kehidupan dua biji manusia dari pinggiran Jakarta sebelum berkuliah di UGM (a.k.a kim jongdae dengan cinta ngenesnya + ketidakpekaan byun baekhyun).





	how to catch a heart

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun dan Jongdae milik mereka sendiri, Tuhan, dan semua yang sayang mereka. EXO punya SM Entertainment. Keuntungan yang didapat dari fiksi ini hanyalah kepuasan mengasup kapal _mistake_ ini.
> 
> Ditulis karena kisah mereka mungkin nggak bakal ditulis dengan lengkap, dan sebagai kompensasi karena apdet segitiga kayak lamanya kereta ketahan di stasiun Manggarai. Alias nggak tentu, tergantung bisa-bisanya duo author ini. #heh
> 
> Judulnya mungkin nggak nyambung sama isi (karena saya desperet nggak tahu mau ngejudulin apa)

Jongdae inget saat mukanya mangap gede banget ketika Baekhyun datang ke kelasnya saat jam istirahat, terus merobek kecil-kecil isian formulir SNMPTN untuk diisi. “Gue udah mutusin, gue nggak akan kuliah!” begitu ujarnya dengan nada dan raut muka bangga. Seolah dia habis melakukan _breaktrough_ besar-besaran dalam suatu bidang ilmu. Gimana Jongdae? Tentu saja setengah bingung dan setengah nggak paham dengan kawan berisiknya (sebenarnya dia juga berisik sih) satu ini.

“Haaahh??” Gitu suara yang bisa dikeluarkan Jongdae yang beku di kursinya—mejanya didudukin Baekhyun, betewe. “Bek, lo serius? Lo nggak lagi kerasukan kan? Lo udah ruqyah? Atau lo habis kesambar petir sampe otak lo ada yang agak konslet dikit?”

“Iyap!” Baekhyun tersenyum jumawa. “Gue dapet kerjaan bantu-bantu di bengkel, nambal ban dan betulin motor—terus jadi _waiter_ di restoran China, terus apa lagi ya, pokoknya banyak deh! Kalau ban lo bocor atau lo butuh servis motor, ke gue aja ya!! Gue ga bisa punya waktu buat mikirin tetek bengek kuliah, gue kudu nabung biar bisa beli motor nih.”

“T-tapi Bek—“

“Abis UN kelar semua nih, gue bakal fokus banget di kerjaan.” Ada api-api imajiner menyala di mata Baekhyun, Jongdae bisa melihatnya. Kalau Baekhyun sudah niat buat A, susah banget buat belokin dia ke jalan lain; harus Baekhyun yang mau sendiri atau nggak bakal ada apa-apa yang berubah. “Honornya lumayan loh, apa karena gue ganteng jadi gue dikasih bonus mulu?”

Jongdae memutar mata mendengar kenarsisan Baekhyun.

Tapi menurut Jongdae pribadi, Baekhyun itu enggak ganteng, tapi unyu parah, namun sepertinya bagusan untuk menyimpan ini sendiri dalam hati kalau enggak mau dikira macem-macem.

“Bek.”

“Apa?”

“Lo ‘kan anak IPS,” Jongdae dalam hati panik merangkai kata-kata, nggak tahu ah, yang sekiranya bikin Baekhyun mungkin bakal bisa tetep deket, atau malah berubah, jadi ingin ikut kuliah, meski kalau gitu doang sepertinya nggak mungkin. “Lo mau ajarin gue materi-materi IPS? Gue mau daftar Psikologi, nih.”

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. “Psikologi banget?”

“Iyalah, emangnya apaan?”

Daripada usaha untuk bikin Baekhyun deket sama materi-materi ujian atau _lowkey_ tergerak untuk ikut kuliah, ini sih lebih pada usaha Jongdae untuk bisa punya alasan deket-deket sama Baekhyun lebih lama. Baekhyunnya mengiyakan dengan cepat, Jongdae tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari itu. Baekhyun sempet nanya di universitas mana yang jadi incarannya, tapi dia masih ragu untuk menjawab. Mungkin agak nanti-nanti, dia bakal bilang sama Baekhyun.

Pembicaraan barusan itu beberapa bulan lalu.

\--

Saat bel berbunyi kencang dan akhirnya murid-murid dapat menghela napas lega sambil ngobrol berisik setelah pelajaran tambahan menuju SBMPTN mata pelajaran Fisika yang bikin penat kepala, Jongdae menemukan Baekhyun dengan ransel hitam bulukannya menunggu di depan ruang kelasnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Kim Jongdae baru inget kalau kemarin dia janjian sama Baekhyun buat nemenin dia belajar sekaligus jalan-jalan; meski definisi jalan-jalan buat mereka adalah muter-muter entah ke mana mencari jalan tikus yang mereka nggak kenal.

Jongdae nge- _high five_ Baekhyun sambil berbasa-basi. “Lama nunggu, Bek?”

“Nggak, kelas gue baru kelar lima menit lalu sih.”

“Ke K*C aja gimana?” Jongdae mengusulkan begitu.

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan Bro-lo-mau-ngejek-gue-ya dan mengeluarkan isi saku seragamnya yang mayoritas hanya debu-debu memadat yang nggak jelas, yang lain uang recehan untuk naik angkot. Sambil memutar mata, Baekhyun membalas, “Kim Jongdae, kalau mau ngejek gue jangan sadis-sadis amat plis. Gue mana ada duit buat beli ayam K*C.”

Tapi bukannya memperlihatkan sorot mata penuh jumawa atau mungkin minta maaf karena bercandanya keterlaluan, cowok berbentuk muka kotak di depannya ini nyengir lebar, sampai-sampai matanya kelihatan tertutup. Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa menebak intensi apa yang ada di sorotan mata kawan beda jurusannya ini. “Bek plis, ga usah sensi-sensi amat. Hari ini traktiran gue, sebagai bayaran lo ngajarin materi-materi soshum. Gimana?”

Baekhyun mangap lebar. Selebar itu sampai rasanya kalau ada lalat lewat pasti bisa masuk dengan mudah. Agak menyesal juga kenapa tatapan matanya malah jadi berbinar-binar seolah gagal jaim di depan kawan karibnya ini.

“Seriusan Dae?”

Jongdae mengacungkan jempol. “Serius lah, mumpung gue lagi dikasih duit bulanan ekstra sama ortu. Eh, atau lo mau ke Mc* aja? Gue sih terserah, lo mau ke mana gue ayo aja.”

Dibilang begitu, Baekhyun malah makin kagok. Pasalnya, dia sendiri saja ke restoran cepat saji seperti itu bisa dihitung jari dari lahir sampai sekarang. Dulu dia pernah diam-diam menyimpan iri pada kawan-kawan yang dapat dengan mudah pergi ke restoran cepat saji atau malah restoran mahal untuk makan—sebab buat dia, _even_ restoran cepat saji adalah sebuah kemewahan—meski sekarang rasa irinya sudah berusaha dia simpan rapat-rapat.

Baekhyun ketawa kecil. “Nggak suka-suka yang punya duit aja nih?”

“Gitu?”

“Iya gitu.”

“Oke,” Jongdae mengulum senyum. “Gue lagi ngidam ayam sih, jadi ke K*C aja yuk.”

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu sebelum membonceng motor R*vo Jongdae. Dulu sih Baekhyun  sempet pegang motor, tapi karena satu dan lain hal, motor itu dijual. Pilihan Baekhyun ke sekolah sih biasanya antara naik angkot atau naik sepeda kalau lagi enggak mager, namun mengingat jalan raya Lenteng Agung yang macetnya bikin tua di jalan di pagi hari, Baekhyun lebih sering pakai opsi terakhir. Kombinasi macet, angkot ngetem, dan klakson nyaring seolah selalu niat bikin telinganya tuli itu bisa-bisa membuatnya stres sebelum masuk sekolah. Kebetulan hari ini ban sepedanya bocor, baru akan dia tambal hari ini atau besok rencananya.

Akhir-akhir ini pilihan sarana transportasinya nambah satu: tebengan gratis dari seekor Kim Jongdae dari jurusan sebelah. Biasanya tebengan ini hanya sesekali sih, tapi entah mengapa frekuensi tebengan dari Jongdae terus meningkat, tepat setelah Jongdae tahu rumah mereka searah banget (biasanya Baekhyun minta diturunkan kira-kira seratus meter sebelum sampai rumahnya), sampai kalau jam enam lebih lima belas ada bunyi motor di depan rumahnya, Baekhyun bisa tebak itu motor siapa.

“Lo mau pindah ke soshum banget Dae?” Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan. Habisnya, dia kepo parah. Berkali-kali dia tanya Jongdae, berkali-kali dicuekin. Suaranya dia kencengin sebab ada ‘kan faktor distraksi suara, seperti angin dan telinga yang ketutupan helm. Baekhyun mengencangkan helmnya yang terlalu longgar untuk kepalanya, terus melanjutkan. “Kenapa? Kayaknya lo jago-jago aja deh di saintek.”

“Gue? Gue emang pingin psikologi dari lama sih, ga tau juga kenapa gue bisa kelempar ke IPA pas pilih jurusan kemaren-kemaren.” Jongdae membalas, suaranya nggak kalah dikencengin. Siang-siang terik nggak bakal semacet jam empat sore sampai jam delapanan malam, atau semacet pagi-pagi hari, tapi tetep aja panasnya bikin kepingin ngatain. Untung saja mereka nggak perlu cari tempat putar-putar balik untuk pergi ke K*C.

“Terus kenapa pilihan lo UGM? Bukannya UI udah kayak tinggal naik motor dikit terus sampe?” Baekhyun terus memuntahkan kekepoannya. Soalnya, sepertinya dari dulu mereka ketemu lagi di SMA terus sekelas di kelas sepuluhnya, Jongdae selalu bilang dia pingin ke UI, pingin ke UI biar deket aja sama orangtua dan gak repot-repot bayar hal lain. Tapi Baekhyun nanyanya seolah Jongdae sudah keterima di UGM saja.

“Pingin cari suasana baru aja,” jawab kawan karibnya itu. “Asik nggak sih rasanya kalo lo bisa lihat suasana baru? Bosen gue idup di Jakarta-Jakarta aja. Kayak nggak ada tantangannya gitu.”

Baekhyun sih ingin menjawab, _gaya amat lo, gue bahkan ga yakin lo pernah ngunjungin seisi Jakarta._ Tapi Baekhyun menjawabnya enteng saja, setengah ingin ngegodain, “Kalau lo ntar ke Jogja nanti gue sama siapa dong? Sendirian nih kalo gue ditinggal sama lo.”

“Makanya ayo kuliah.” Jongdae membalas cepat. Baekhyun berani bertaruh kalau Jongdae menyembunyikan senyum penuh kemenangan atas ucapan skak mat-nya ini, dan dia tidak bisa berhenti menggerundel dalam hati karena godaannya malah jadi senjata makan tuan. Salah besar nih kalau dia nyenggol pakai kuliah-kuliahan.

Motor Jongdae memelan saat plang K*C sudah kelihatan.

Karena sudah sampai, Kim Jongdae memarkir motornya dulu, kemudian masuk ke dalam diikuti Baekhyun. Hari ini untungnya nggak lagi ramai-ramai amat (biasanya banyak diisi siswa-siswa yang baru kelar sekolah) dan antrinya juga sedikit. Dari kejauhan pun Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah memandangi menu-menu yang terpampang, tapi dia bingung setengah mati mau yang seperti apa. Setengahnya rada sungkan karena Jongdae udah banyak banget nolongin dia dari  dulu-dulu banget—sekali hedon, Baekhyun paling hanya beli dua bungkus rokok untuk disebat dalam hari itu juga. Kalau Baekhyun belum bilang, Baekhyun adalah seorang perokok berat.

“Paket Super Besar yang ayamnya dua deh Mbak… tambah _cream soup_ ya. Ayamnya yang ori.” Jongdae menyebutkan pesanannya dengan lancar, terus Jongdae menatap Baekhyun yang tatapannya menyiratkan minta tolong padanya karena nggak tahu mau pesan apa. Sayang sinyal-sinyal meminta tolong Baekhyun enggak ketangkep sama sebiji Kim Jongdae ini. “Lo mau pesen apa Bek? Nggak usah sok sungkan-sungkan lo kalo depan gue mah.”

“Apa ya,” Baekhyun mengelus-elus dagunya, matanya menyipit banget memandangi menu-menu yang jelas-jelas nggak bakalan pindah ke mana-mana. “Samain aja sama lo gimana Dae? Gue bingung milihnya.”

Jongdae mengangguk dan menyebutkan satu lagi pesanan.

Mereka menunggu beberapa saat untuk pesanan mereka disiapkan, setelah itu menunggu Jongdae membayar sebentar. Karena hari ini lagi sepi, Jongdae yang celingukan bingung mau duduk di mana akhirnya bertanya pada Baekhyun, “Bek lo mau duduk di mana? Kalau di luar lo bisa nyebat, kalo di dalem dingin. Hehehe.”

“Gue ga bawa rokok sih, jadi di dalem aja gimana? Gue tahu lo sebenarnya udah capek sama bau-bau rokok dan mencari suasana baru. Lagian, gue juga kepingin ngadem, panas di luar barusan parah banget dah.” Baekhyun menjawab santai tapi kepalanya ikut celingukan. “Ah, gimana kalo di pojok sana?” Baekhyun menunjuk pojokan yang hanya berdinding kaca. “Kayaknya bakalan enak deh kalau kita ngobrol di sana.”

Nggak perlu pikir panjang dua kali bagi Jongdae untuk mengiyakan.

Baunya menyenangkan sih, lumayan untuk menstimulasi perut Baekhyun yang sudah konser sebab belum diisi makanan dari semalam. Dia melempar cengiran pada orang di hadapannya yang sudah membuka bungkus nasi dan menggigit ayamnya duluan. “Makasih, Dae.”

“Iye sante aja kalo sama gue.”

“Jadi lo mau ngomongin apa nih?” Baekhyun menuang sambal di atas nasi.

“Proses pemertahanan nilai dan norma sosial oleh remaja itu disebutnya apa sih?”

“Internalisasi.” Baekhyun mengunyah tulang-tulang kecil yang terbalut bumbu.

“Ah, gue salah.” Jongdae mendecakkan lidah. “Kemarin gue jawabnya kalo nggak salah… indoktrinasi. Gue masih bingung aja bedain internalisasi sama indoktrinasi.”

Baekhyun ber-ooh panjang. “Gue sih nganggepnya gini: tarohlah anggapan kalau “cowok itu logis sementara cewek itu ngapa-ngapain pake perasaan” atau anggapan kalo “anak jago matematika berarti dia pintar” sebagai norma dan orang A yang dicekokin itu dari kecil, itu namanya indoktrinasi. Kalau si A itu ntar udah gede dan berusaha keras belajar matematika supaya dianggep pintar, atau misalnya dia kemudian berpikiran kalo cowok itu pasti menghasilkan keputusan-keputusan logis sementara cewek terlalu pake emosi, nah itu namanya internalisasi, dia mengaplikasikan norma tersebut sebagai cara pikirnya. Gitu sih.”

“Ooh,” Jongdae mengangguk-angguk paham. “Contoh yang paling simpel juga misalnya cowok kudu suka bola-bolaan dan nukang-nukang gitu sementara urusan dapur punya cewek?”

“Kayaknya itu juga bisa jadi contoh."

“Kalau dalam masyarakat yang punya kasta-kasta itu mobilitas sosial bakal rendah nggak sih?”

“Bayangin aja kalau lo ada dalam kasta terendah terus mendadak lo bilang pingin jadi presiden. Adanya lo bakal diketawain dan dianggep gila sama temen-temen satu kasta lo.”

“Oke.” Kali ini Jongdae tersenyum puas. “Kalau sistem tanam tumpang sari, penggunaan lahan pasti lebih efisien kan ya, lo nggak usah jawab, gue yakin banget gue bener. Prinsip ekonomi bagi produsen pasti _output_ maksimum dengan biaya minimum… terus kalau yang dibahas sekitar Orde Baru gue masih paham… cuma gue butuh lebih paham ekonomi sama geografi. Plis, gue masih gak ngerti hitung-hitungan dengan segala anjing-anjingnya ini.”

Mendengar kawan karibnya berkomat-kamit dan sesekali menggerutu, itu malah membuat perut Baekhyun serasa lagi diaduk-aduk. Lucu banget. “Sori Dae, spesialisasi gue ya kalo nggak Sejarah, Sosiologi. Ekonomi sama Geografi gue cuma bisa melongo tuh, endingnya gue tiap abis kelar ulangan udah bisa nebak kalo gue bakalan kena remed. Gue punya temen tuh jago banget Ekonomi sama Geo, anak olim loh. Mau gue tanyain ke dia aja?”

Yang tidak dia duga Jongdae hanya mengernyitkan dahi. “Buat apa ah, sama lo aja udah cukup kok. Lainnya sih, gue bisa belajar sendiri, santai aja.” Si Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata, nggak tahu mau jawab bagaimana. Setelah hening bentar menyeruput sup dan mengunyah ayam, Jongdae memanggil lagi. ”Ngomong-ngomong Bek lo tahu nggak.”

Byun Baekhyun mengangkat alis. “Apa.”

“Pendaftaran SBMPTNnya cuma bayar 125 ribu. Bentar lagi batas terakhir pendaftaran.”

“Terus?”

“Daripada kalau UM UGM, bayarnya 300 ribu.”

“Terus gue harus gimana? Daftar SBMPTN? Udah gue bilang gue nggak bakal kuliah, Dae. Gue mau cari kerja, cari duit aja biar bisa gue pake buat bayar utang. Hasil kerjaan gue nambal ban dan benerin motor dan lain-lain nih ya, dikit lagi bisa gue beliin Sp*n bekas. Lo tahu keluarga gue, ‘kan? Hidup gue ga bisa abis cuma buat kuliah.”

Dicecar begitu, kontan Jongdae langsung terdiam. 125 ribu bisa jadi bukan nominal kecil untuk Baekhyun. “Gue sih cuma pingin kasih tahu lo aja Bek, siapa tahu lo bakal berubah pikiran. Soalnya gue mikirnya kalau lo kuliah, pasti ke depannya cari kerja lo yang duitnya bagus bakal lebih gampang nggak sih daripada jadinya seumur hidup nguli jadi pekerja kasar? Sori, gue ga maksud maksa-maksa lo atau gimana.”

“Gue sih mikirnya kuliah bisa nanti-nanti, kalau gue udah ada duitnya. Buat sekarang gue cuma bisa usahain banting tulang buat benerin keuangan keluarga. Nggak tahu ah, di kepala gue ga pernah terbersit buat kuliah.”

“Bukannya kalo kuliah lo masih bisa cari _part time_? Lo bisa juga ajuin bidikmisi kan buat biaya kuliahnya, bukannya bakal lebih gampangan ya sebab lo sekarang juga pake bidikmisi?”

“Kepala gue jadi pusing nih,” Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan yang bersih. “Intinya lo tetep ngarep gue bakal daftar buat kuliah kan? Sementara gue juga gak bakalan kepingin buat kuliah. Buat sekarang ini, sih, nggak tahu entar apa gue bisa tertarik kuliah.”

Jongdae mengangkat bahu. “Pilihan gue kedua masih Psikologi, tapi UI sih, jadi kalau gue gak dapet UGM gue mungkin masih bisa lah ya tinggal deket-deket sini terus pulangnya PP gitu. Pilihan ketiga… Antropologi UI kayaknya, yang ini gue isinya _random_ banget sampe gak jelas.”

“Gue tinggal doain lo supaya keterima UI aja dong.”

“Jangan anjing.”

Baekhyun refleks ketawa mendengar respon Jongdae. Terus makan lagi. Enak juga sih; kalau dia punya duit pasti bakalan sering-sering ke sini. Mungkin kalo Baekhyun mau cari _part time_ selepas lulus SMA bakal coba-coba lamar ke sini. Kalau keterima, siapa tahu bisa dapet jatah ayam sebiji tiap selesai _shift_. Baekhyun terlampau jarang makan-makanan seperti ini sampai dia lambat-lambatin makannya—justifikasinya adalah “nikmati makanan di setiap gigitan”. Jongdae yang sudah kelar sedang beranjak buat cuci tangan dan menyingkirkan nampannya.

Jongdae mengeluarkan laptop dan menghidupkannya. Sup krim punya Jongdae masih belum dimakan, mungkin mau dimakan sambil nonton entah apa. Tapi kemudian, dengan muka sok polos, dia bilang sama Baekhyun, “Gue butuh pasword Wifi sini, makanya gue ngajak lo ke sini aja. Hehehe.”

Nggak butuh waktu lama buat Baekhyun untuk mengerti maksud kawan karibnya ini.

“Pasti mau _download_ bokep,” Baekhyun menatap Jongdae malas, “Kurang-kurangin lah asupan mesum lo Dae.”

Yang dicecar meringis. “Tahu aja lo.”

“Gue udah kenal lo berapa tahun anjir, sampe gak tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan hina lo.” Baekhyun menjawab santai, diam-diam menghitung dalam hati juga. Pas SD, kelas satu dan dua mereka sekelas, setelah itu Baekhyun pindah ke daerah Kampung Melayu sampai SMP. SMP kelas tiga balik ke Lenteng Agung menetap sampai sekarang. Ketemu lagi pas sekelas di kelas 10, setelah itu kepisah karena jurusan. Dipikir-pikir, dia ternyata enggak selama itu kenal sama Jongdae, banyakan kepisahnya. Dia malah jadi merasa heran sendiri rasanya mereka sudah seperti kawan akrab yang enggak pernah kepisah sampai perasaan dia tahu busuk-busuknya Jongdae dan begitu sebaliknya.

“Dae.”

“Hmm?”

“Gue bisa bobo tempat lo nggak? Malem ini sama besok.” Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya yang enggak pernah diganti dari SMP. “Tahu ‘kan, di rumah gue. Kayaknya nanti ada perang dunia ketiga lagi deh. Gue males ngedengerinnya, daripada sakit hati sendiri gue lebih mending nonton bokep sama lo.”

Jongdae menatapnya, lama. Dia tahu kok seberapa parah keadaan di rumah Baekhyun. Nggak sekali dua kali Baekhyun menginap di rumah Jongdae—rekor terlamanya menginap kira-kira ada seminggu—sampai orangtua Jongdae menganggapnya biasa kalau ada seekor Byun Baekhyun nongol sambil pasang cengiran di mukanya. Masalahnya, kali ini banget yang Jongdae malah nggak bisa. Dia jadi sedikit memalingkan wajah. “Sori Bek, kali ini kayaknya nggak bisa. Ada saudara gue dateng dari Cikarang, kayaknya baru lusa-lusaan baliknya.”

“Yaah, oke deh.” Baekhyun merengut sebentar, terus sebentar kemudian raut mukanya jadi cerah kembali. “Tapi lo temenin gue nongkrong di sini lagi ya? Lo mau belajar lagi kan? Sampai jam enam-an lah kira-kira.”

“Iye, santai,” Jongdae senyum kecil. “Tungguin gue kelarin download asupan gue tapi.”

“Anjing lu ah.”

\--

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Di satu sisi dia nggak kepingin skenario yang main di kepalanya kenyataan, tapi di sisi lain dia nggak tahu mau ekspektasiin apa lagi selain itu. Paling-paling kalau bukan pecahan piring atau gelas bertebaran, Mamanya menangisi bon-bon yang menumpuk karena nafsu minum-minuman kerasnya enggak bisa terpenuhi, ya Ayahnya yang ngambil uang entah dari mana untuk memuaskan nafsunya berjudi. Mamanya punya cowok di belakang, dan Ayahnya juga punya cewek di belakang. Terus nanti mereka bertengkar-bertengkar nggak jelas, dan keras banget sampai dia pasang _headset_ terus muter lagu volume maksimum aja masih nggak bisa meredam bunyi-bunyinya.

Salah satu alasan mengapa Baekhyun lebih pingin kerja daripada kuliah, ya, ini. Bayar utang kedua orangtuanya yang rasanya cuma tahu caranya pinjam uang tanpa tahu cara mengembalikan.

Sedih? Baekhyun enggak tuh. Dia udah nggak tahu lagi caranya mengasihani diri sendiri.

Pintu terbuka, Baekhyun disambut Mamanya yang, seperti dia duga, menangisi bon-bon utang yang makin hari makin menumpuk dan tangannya pegang sebotol Bint*ng. Di deket kakinya ada pecahan kaca, lagi, sampai dia ngerasa harus beli piring-piring plastik saja supaya nggak jadi objek lempar-lemparan. Tips _survival_ di rumah Baekhyun nomor 1: jangan lepaskan alas kakimu begitu masuk rumahnya untuk keselamatan telapak kaki. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan langsung balik ke kamarnya, ngeloyor gitu aja.

Kalau lama-lama seperti ini, Baekhyun merasa kalau dia bisa cepat gila. Dia mempertimbangkan ingin pergi atau merantau ke kota-kota yang lebih kecil di daerah untuk berhenti ngelihat kegilaan keadaan rumahnya sekarang, tapi dia masih belum tahu caranya. Bagusnya seperti apa, mau kerja yang bagaimana.

_Pendaftaran SBMPTNnya cuma bayar 125 ribu._

Begonya, Baekhyun malah mengingat kalimat-kalimat Jongdae yang itu. Dia nggak paham mengapa; dia bahkan sampe sekarang pun masih nggak kepingin berkuliah. Pendidikan tinggi itu penting, dia tahu, tapi tetep aja kan dia yang gak bisa santai mikir udah berapa angka nol nambah di belakang jumlah utang-utang orangtuanya ini nggak bisa mikirin hal kayak kuliah. Dia paham Jongdae sebenernya cuma kepingin dia dapet haknya dapat pendidikan tinggi, tapi kadang dia bisa berharap kalau Jongdae mau ngerti kalau dia bener-bener nggak bisa. Meski di sisi lain, dia juga sudah enggak betah tinggal di rumah ini.

Baekhyun berguling-guling nggak jelas di kasurnya sebelum ambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya.

Bingung.

\--

Beberapa minggu setelah itu, Baekhyun udah kayak hilang ditelan bumi.

Nggak juga sih, Jongdae sesekali ngelihat Baekhyun di bengkel deket rumahnya. Pernah suatu hari, ban motornya sempet bocor, Jongdae bingung mau bilang itu adalah sebuah kemalangan atau suatu keberuntungan saat dia bawa ke bengkel itu dan Baekhyun ada di sana. Tangannya sedikit menghitam akibat keseringan kena oli, dan di mata Jongdae, muka Baekhyun yang unyu itu rasanya nggak pantes kalau dikotori sama pekerjaan-pekerjaan kasar gini. Terlalu bersinar.

Baekhyun nggak ngomong apa-apa soal SBMPTN atau ujian mandiri, jadi Jongdae diam saja. Kebanyakan malah paling cuma basa-basi nggak jelas. Dia juga nggak mau terima uang dari Jongdae. Khusus buat dia, gratis, gitu katanya. Jongdae kadang ngerasa agak sulit bilang Baekhyun itu tulus atau basa-basi sebab dia ‘kan selalu curhat butuh duit, butuh duit, gitu, tapi begitu dipaksa ambil duit Jongdae, Jongdae malah jadi pihak yang kalah.

Bener-bener nggak kerasa waktu-waktu belajar mepet dan waktunya SBMPTN. Jodoh atau jodoh, Jongdae kebagian ruangan di Fakultas Psikologi UI. Semacem menyayangkan itu, karena Baekhyun nggak ada di sebelahnya, tapi apalah Jongdae. Buat sekarang dia kudu fokus untuk ngerjain soal sebaik-baiknya. Dia cukup yakin buat TPA, Sosiologi, dan Sejarahnya, dua terakhir berkat seekor Byun Baekhyun. Yang dia agak skip-skip jawabnya memang tetep aja Geografi sama Ekonomi, tapi Jongdae rasa dia bisa jawab beberapa pertanyaan dengan bener lah.

Kim Jongdae juga ikut SIMAK UI dan UM UGM _just in case_ , setelah itu liburannya dia habiskan buat diajak bepergian sama orangtuanya mengunjungi saudara-saudara entah untuk urusan apa, sebab lebaran masih lama banget (dan keluarga mereka ‘kan nggak merayakan lebaran). Main-main dengan temen sekelasnya, mungkin. Pesan-pesan dari Baekhyun paling dia nge- _share_ postingan akun-akun meme dan _shitpost_. Tapi dia nggak ketemu Baekhyun sama sekali selama rentang bulan itu.

Sampai tiba saatnya Hari Pengadilan (alias hari pengumuman SBMPTN).

Jongdae membuka laman resmi SBMPTN dengan perasaan deg-degan. Bagaimana kalau dia nggak diterima di UGM? UI nggak apa-apa, tapi dia tetep pingin kuliah di UGM. Dia bahkan sampai sekarang nggak dikabari Baekhyun apakah yang bersangkutan akan melanjutkan kuliah atau tidak. Itu membuat Jongdae agak _anxious_ , dia masih ingin berada di sisi Baekhyun lebih lama—meski kalau memang Baekhyun memutuskan enggak melanjutkan kuliah dan dia diterima UGM, apa boleh buat. Saking parahnya perasaan itu, tadi jam 12-an dia sempet ketiduran dan memimpikan kalau dia nggak diterima di mana pun dan ujungnya Baekhyun yang entah di mana bener-bener menghilang; yang mana itu adalah ketakutan terbesarnya saat ini.

Kalau pengumuman, pasti _website_ -nya nge- _crash_. Jongdae memaki dalam hati sebelum coba _reload_ laman dari laptop dan ponselnya. Sumpah ya, rasa takut yang dia rasakan kalo nggak diterima itu membuat tangannya berasa kaku dan dingin. Ketika laman _mirror_ di ponselnya akhirnya nge- _load_ , rasanya detak jantung Jongdae berdentum makin keras. Jongdae mengetikkan nomor ujian dan tanggal lahir dengan gugup, tangannya hampir kepeleset. Makin harap-harap cemas, sampai dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat selama entah berapa detik.

Jongdae membuka mata perlahan, dan dia nggak tahan untuk berteriak kencang ketika membaca barisan kalimatnya:  
SELAMAT! ANDA DITERIMA DI 472221 - PSIKOLOGI, UNIVERSITAS GADJAH MADA.

Saat ini, dia merasa bodo amat tentang semua ini, usahanya belajar mati-matian diajari Baekhyun selama beberapa bulan ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Baekhyun, dia kudu ngabarin Baekhyun. Kim Jongdae tidak lupa _screenshot_ layar yang menunjukkan jika dia diterima, terus keluar untuk memanggil nomor Baekhyun. Butuh beberapa saat untuk panggilan itu tersambung.

Dia sudah teriak kencang-kencang di detik di mana dia mendengar Baekhyun menyapa, “Halo—“

“BYUN BAEKHYUNNNN GUE KETERIMA.” Jongdae menjerit kencang untuk kesekian kalinya. Barangkali jam dan seisi kamarnya sudah kayak kena gempa saking kencangnya dia keterima. “ANJIR BEK GUE KETERIMA UGM BEK UGM YANG ITU BEKKK. BUKAN YANG UNIVERSITAS GUNADARMA MARGONDA BEK. MAKASIH YAAAAA SUMPAH GUE UTANG BUDI BANGET SAMA LO ANJIRRRRR.”

“SERIUS DAE? SELAMAT YAAA.” Baekhyun yang biasanya ngomel kalau kata-katanya kepotong jadi ikut heboh. “ANJIR GUE GA NYANGKA, GILA GILA WOY. TERUS TERUS KAPAN LO MAU NGURUS BERKAS?”

Jongdae menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali supaya dia bisa rada kaleman dikit. Gila, dia rasanya sampai setengah lemes saking senangnya. Kalau dia tidak pegang ponselnya erat-erat, mungkin ponselnya udah terselip jatuh dari tadi. “Aduuhhhh besok deh baru urus segala macem, gue bener-bener kudu kaleman dikit nih gila, gue masih _euforia_ banget!!!! Wait gue bahkan belum ngomong sama ortu gue masa!!! Oh ya Bek lo gim—”

Perkataannya putus. Dia lupa dia nggak tahu apakah Baekhyun bahkan mendaftar SBMPTN. Tadinya dia mau bertanya sama Baekhyun, padahal. Apa dia tanya aja sekarang, ya? Daripada kekepoannya kesimpen terus di hati sampe busuk, mending tumpahin aja semua sekarang.

“Bek,” panggil Jongdae.

“Hm?”

“Lo… lo sendiri gimana?” dia merangkai kalimatnya hati-hati, takut kalo Baekhyun ngerasa itu ofensif, soalnya. “Lo jadi mau kerja aja? Atau lo daftar SBMPTN juga?”

“Gue diterima.”

“Hah?” Otak Jongdae masih nggak konek. “Lo keterima kerja lagi? Kerja apaan? Di mana?”

Baekhyunnya malah terkekeh di sambungan seberang, dan dia masih nggak paham apanya yang lucu. “Iya, gue keterima kerja jadi mahasiswa Komunikasi UGM. Gimana, puas lo?”

“Hah, emang ada kerja jadi mahasiswa—oh, astaga. Anjir.” Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya. “BEKK, SEJAK KAPAN LO DAFTAR KULIAH? LO NGGAK KABAR-KABARIN APA-APA SAMA GUE JING, ANJIR LO KALO NGE- _PRANK_ JANGAN JAHAT-JAHAT AMAT SAMA GUE!!!”

“Tapi gue nggak nge- _prank_?????” Serius, Kim Jongdae _literally_ bisa ngebayangin muka sok unyu Baekhyun yang berusaha tampak inosen dan tanpa salah (emang unyu sih sebenernya). Dia belum memuntahkan amunisi bom rasa nano-nanonya—kaget, seneng, bahagia, dll dst dijadiin satu—ketika Baekhyun ngelanjutin lagi, kentara banget kalau dia sedang mati-matian menahan ngakak mendengar jeritan-jeritan frustrasi Jongdae. Dasar manusa sadis. “Gue sengaja nggak bilang-bilang, biar _surprise_. Gimana, lo kaget, ‘kan? Gue tahu lo kaget sampe jantung lo hampir copot.”

“Anjing lo Bek, Bangsat, Tai,” cowok yang aslinya bersuara emas itu menyumpahi kawan karibnya dengan bahasa-bahasa yang segar banget keluar dari kebun binatang. Nggak, bukan dalam maksud negatif. Justru dia malah saking bahagianya dan saking nggak nyangkanya, yang dia bisa keluarkan hanya bahasa-bahasa kebun binatang. Jongdae jadi keingetan—ini pertanyaan pertamanya. “Bek, kok lo tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?”

Diam. Agak lama, mungkin lima belas detik.

“Lo kalau mau siap-siapin berkas buat daftar ulangnya nanti ajak-ajak gue, Dae!” Gitu Baekhyun menjawabnya. Jongdae mendecakkan lidah, jelas banget nggak sih kalau Baekhyun mau mengalihkan pembicaraan? Jangan-jangan Baekhyun mau balas dendam pertanyaannya sering dia kacangin. Tapi nggak apa-apa, toh cepat atau lambat dia pasti tahu juga mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba memutuskan ‘membuang’ uangnya dan ikut ujian masuk universitas.

Makanya Jongdae juga ikut _play along_.

“Gue punya saudara di Jogjakarta, katanya kalau gue keterima di UGM dia mau bantu nyariin gue kos-kosan?” Jongdae berbicara dengan semangat membara. Ini Jongdae dan perasaan entah apa yang membuatnya ingin sekali bersama Baekhyun 24/7. “Dia bilangnya mau nunjukin gue kontrakan kalau gue punya satu atau dua temen yang masuk ke UGM juga, gimana Bek, lo mau nggak?”

“Kalo murah sih ayo aja Dae,” Baekhyun menjawab cepat, “Bentar, sori kalo gue kedengeran kedistrak banget, ini gue lagi cari-cari lowongan _part time_ di Jogja. Lanjut ngomong aja silakan.”

“Oke, kalo gitu _fix_ ya, gue bakal ngomong ke saudara gue. Nanti ke Jogjanya bisa lah kalo gue minta sama ortu pergi sama lo. Eh betewe, ini laptop lo masih di gue, gue balikin sekarang atau gimana? Atau laptop lo masih kudu diselamatkan di tempat gue?” Jongdae nanyain lagi. Setelah motor yang dulu dibawa Baekhyun dijual sama ayahnya, Baekhyun yang khawatir plus nggak mau laptopnya setiap saat dapat dijual tanpa pemberitahuan akhirnya membawanya untuk disembunyikan di kamar Jongdae.

“Titip situ aja, nanti gue ambil pas kita mau berangkat banget ke UGM.”

“Oke deh.”

“Makasih yak.”

“Santai aja,” Jongdae mengangkat bahu (padahal Baekhyun nggak bisa lihat juga). “Oke deh, kalo gitu ntar kalo gue mau urusin berkas gue kontak lo lagi. Babay Bek, gue mau ngomong dulu ke ortu gue.”

“Iye, dadah.”

Sambungan diputus.

Baekhyun nggak bakal tahu kalau lima menit kemudian, Jongdae masih memeluk ponsel pintarnya dan senyum-senyum lebar kayak orang gila. Bayangkan: dia bakal ada di kampus yang sama dengan gebetannya, dan bukan tidak mungkin bakalan satu kontrakan atau kosan. Ngebayanginnya aja sudah menyenangkan. Kim Jongdae jadi menantikan hari-hari seperti apa yang akan dia alami bersama gebetan di kampus idaman.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... ya, benar saudara-saudara, Baekhyun nge- _friendzone_ Jongdae.  
>  Btw maqasyi pada suhu [verlirene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene), diriqu pake ide di gdocs yang nganggur (?) soal Baekhyun nyobek lembar pendataan daftar SNMPTNnya #...


End file.
